Conventional memory device support circuits include high-power voltage regulators to maintain the voltages at various points in the circuit so that a read or write operation can be consistently and successfully performed. These voltage regulators expend significant energy during operation, typically have large footprints, and require low resistance routing that itself occupies expensive real estate on the surface of an integrated circuit chip.